Pokemon Kanto Region: Tracey's Story
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: Tracey is a strong, fearless, 10 year old girl willing to become a pokemon trainer. Follow her adventures in Kanto as she encounters new places, friends, rivals, and pokemon
1. Tracey's First Pokemon

Pokemon Kanto Region: Tracey's Story

Tracey is a strong, fearless, 10 year old girl willing to become a pokemon trainer.

(Description): Tracey has big dark brown eyes and long brown hair tied back into pigtails that hang down low. She wears a thin white tank top and long pink sweatpants and also wears a black and blue cap with a white pokeball logo. She carries arounnd a yellow handbag with a pokeball on the front.

Early in the morning of the small quiet neighborhood of Pallet Town, Tracey West took off from her house and began jogging down the road with a determined heart. She raced down all the way to Professor Oak's lab ready to start her pokemon journey and of course choose her starter pokemon/ best friend. Tracey finally reached the lab right on time and walked up the steps, just as she reached the door she heard a crowd of cheering fans.

"Gary Oak" she muttered, sweatdropping as the stuck up 10 year old arrived in a car with screaming girls and cheerleaders following him from behind.

Tracey entered the lab while Gary gave another one of his bland, god awful speeches about becoming the world's greatest pokemon master.

"Oh you must be Tracey West! Welcome! You've arrived right on time" the professor greeted as the trainer approached him.

"It's an honor to finally meet you professor" the girl replied with a slight bow.

"Well I've just finished displaying all of the pokemon so lucky for you, you get first dibs"

"That's fantastic! I'm still not sure which one I want though. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, any of them will do it for me"

"It looks like my grandson's here. I'll let him in while you take your time" Professor Oak stated as he opened the door for Gary. Tracey looked at the poster of the three starter pokemon from Kanto. She began imagining winning battles and conquering obstacles with either Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. She knew she'd be satisfied with either one of them.

"I'm gonna get the best pokemon in this lab!" Gary boasted as he approached towards Tracey still deciding which pokemon to take. She closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of a pokeball.

"I'm choosing this one professor" she said.

"Why did ya just pick one out randomly? What if it's a no good weakling?"

"I don't care what pokemon it is because I believe in it no matter what" she spoke, "even if it's as slow as a Slowpoke, or as weak as a Magikarp."

Gary rolled his eyes as Tracey unleashed the pokemon from inside the ball. A bright light appeared as it took form into a small turquoise turtle with a curled tail and a chestnut shell"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon cheered happily as it ran into Tracey's arms. Tracey was surprised at how friendly and loveable the pokemon was. She hugged it back and smiled.

"You chose Squirtle the water type pokemon. An excellent choice" Professor Oak commented.

"Big deal! It's not as good as the pokemon I'm choosing!" Gary exclaimed as he threw a pokeball in the air. A small orange dragon with a burning tail appeared within the light.

"Charmander Char!"

"That's Charmander a fire type" Professor Oak stated.

"I wonder who will get Bulbasaur?" Tracey asked still holding Squirtle.

"Well whoever it is will be very lucky. Bulbasaur is personally one of my favorites!"

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got a journey to start!"

Suddenly a girl with short blonde hair rushed in.

"Did I make it?" she asked the professor.

While Oak was talking to the new trainer, Gary took his pokedex and pokeballs and marched out of the lab.

"Hey Gary!" Tracey called out.

The stubborn ten year old turned around.

"Treat your pokemon well"

Gary ignored her advice and walked out of the lab.

"Thank you so much professor!" the girl called out as she walked away with her new Bulbasaur.

"Oh Tracey you still need your pokedex and pokeballs don't you?"

"Oh that's right"

"Squirtle"

Professor Oak gave Tracey her things, and escorted her out of the lab with a farewell. Tracey returned Squirtle to his pokeball and walked out of the lab. Gary was talking to a boy sitting down on the ground. He was in his pajamas and he looked like a complete mess.

"Poor kid won't be getting a pokemon" Tracey mumbled as she walked around the crowd.

Tracey ealked her way to Route 1 and unleashed Squirtle.

"Squirtle, GO!" she hollered as she threw the ball. Squirtle came out and rushed over to Tracey.

"Alright Squirtle this is it. Our journey finally begins! From this point on theres no turning back"

Squirtle sweatdropped as he looked back at Pallet Town from behind Tracey.

"Squirtle" he grumbled. Tracey knelt down in front of the pokemon and smiled.

"You'll be fine. Your an excellent pokemon partner" she praised, "with you and me together we'll become top pokemon masters and catch 'em all!"

Tracey and Squirtle high fived eachother. The trainer took out her map and studied it carefully. Squirtle climbed up and stood on her shoulders and looked at the map from the side of her head (compared to pikachu squirtle is freakin huge!).

"So were at Route 1, and we need to make it here to Viridian City"

"Squirtle Squirtle"

"And I'm guessing that's where our first gym is. Let's say we catch some pokemon first?" Tracey asked making a determined fist.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon panicked jumping off of Tracey and hiding behind a log.

Tracey sighed and suddenly heard a small rustling sound from inside the grass.

"Squirtle look its a pokemon!" she exclaimed taking out her pokedex. The pokemon identified turned out to be a Rattata (I'm to lazy to look up all that info).

"All right Squirtle use..." Tracey quickly paused and looked up his moves, "water gun!"

Squirtle tip-toed toward the Rattata and gently spewed a small stream of water on his face. The wild Rattata used scratch and flung Squirtle into Tracey. Squirtle landed on it's shell and began to wobble around and flail.

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE!"

Tracey picked up Squirtle and continued walking down Route 1, the pokemon had its head hung low in disappointment.

_I just don't get it! It's in a pokemon's nature to fight, its an instinct. Squirtle's gotta learn to stick up for himself and fight instead of being so gentle and clingy all the time. But I can't just force him to change. He's got to do it on his own._

"Squirtle!" the pokemon mumbled clutching his stomach.

"You must be hungry. Let's get some lunch in Viridian City. It's close by from here"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon agreed as he hopped up on Tracey's shoulders.

When they arrived they walked into a small diner. The smell of steamed vegetables, boiled pastas, and roasted meat made Squirtle's mouth water. He hopped down from Tracey and rushed into the back kitchen.

"Squirtle wait!" Tracey called out as Squirtle ignored her.

"Someone stop my pokemon!"

A Flareon blocked Squirtle and knocked him clean off his feet.

"Flareon Flareon!" the pokemon scolded Squirtle.

"Hi you must be a new trainer here, am I right?" a girl sitting in a booth asked. Tracey picked up her pokemon and nodded. Flareon jumped up on the booth and sat next to the girl. She had short dark green hair and dark brown eyes like Tracey's. She had choppy bangs and jagged hair that touched her shoulders. She wore an orange and red sleeveless jacket that reached to her neck and a long sleeve shirt underneath that matched her hair. She also wore tucked in blue jeans and had on a one strap light green backpack. Tracey pulled out her dex and identified Flareon.

"That's my first pokemon Flareon and my name is Elbum (weird name I know)"

"I'm Tracey and this is Squirtle"

The two sat down at the booth and ordered some food.

"So you want to be a pokemon master too?" Tracey asked.

"Yep. And I want to collect all of the fire type pokemon in existence. When I grow up I'm going to be a fire gym leader."

"Wow that's so cool, I'm not sure if I want to be a gym leader. Right now I just want to be a skilled trainer."

"That's a good start for an ametuar like you. You can work your way up and dream big like me"

"Flareon Flareon!"

A waiter brought there food as Squirtle began digging in right away.

Tracey and Elbum laughed as Squirtle continued happily eating.

After the meal the two trainers walked outside.

"It was real nice meeting you Tracey. Once you get more pokemon maybe we can battle"

"You already have pokemon?"

Elbum took out her backpack and pulled out two pokeballs.

"I just have charmander and growlthe, and of course Flareon"

"Flareon Flaroen!"

"I guess I'll see you around" Tracey said shaking her hand and heading back to Route 1.

Squirtle and Tracey approached a large steep hill with a cave up top.

"I bet there's tons of pokemon in there" she exclaimed as she began climbing up with Squirtle slowly tagging behind. Once they entered the cave Tracey pulled out a flashlight and walked around. Squirtle clung to her leg and was too afraid to budge. The trainer pointed her flashlight up and upset a bunch of Zubat. The Zubat scattered all around the two and began biting them.

"Squirtle! Squirtle use water gun! Squirtle use water gun! SQUIRTLE USE WATER GUN"

Squirtle still wouldn't obey and was alaramed at Tracey for scolding him. After the Zubat flew away Tracey sighed, picked up Squirtle, and continued walking down the cave.

_Maybe Gary was right. Squirtle is weak. With him acting like this I can't train at all. But I can't just let him go...not like this..._

Large footsteps from behind alarmed the two. A pack of Nidoqueens Nidorinas and Nidorans stampeded in anger toward the two. Tracey clung tighter to Squirtle and sprinted the other way, hoping there would be an exit. As she ran faster and faster, the pack of wild pokemon grew closer and closer to her. Tracey and Squirtle's luck changed as they noticed a bright light up ahead. Once they got outside they noticed it was beginning to grow foggy, and storm clouds were coming in and it began to rain.

"NidooooooQUEEEEEEEEEEEN"

Nidoqueen used Tail Whip at Tracey and Squirtle. The trainer slowly looked down at her frightened pokemon, gently threw him down to the ground, and took the hit instead. Tracey went flying back and landed at the edge of a cliff. Squirtle gasped at what she had just done. Tracey's hat flew away with the wind as she laid there unconcious. Something inside Squirtle changed that day. He felt he needed to attack, give up his fear of fighting, and become the tough, courageous pokemon deep down inside. He got up and charged after the wild pokemon clan who were nearing Tracey. The girl slowly opened her eyes and noticed Squirtle with as serious look of determination. As he ran a white light surrounded his body and soon he lifted off the ground and struck the wild pokemon who were flung off the cliff right before they reached Tracey.

_That was skulbash! _

Squirtle walked toward Tracey and lifted her off the ground. The pokemon trainer knelt down and hugged Squirtle who was very exhausted at this point.

"Squirtle, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you! Your the most reliable there is! Can you ever forgive me?"

Squirtle looked up at her with a playful look and used water gun at her. Tracey laughed as she shook her head around and flung little water drops.

"Don't you think I'm wet enough already?" she laughed.

"Laaaaap!"

Squirtle and Tracey looked down from the cliff and found an injured pokemon in a small, dried up pond. It's head sunk low and it cried in pain.

"Laaap Laaap!"

Tracey and Squirtle slid down the cliff edge and approached the pokemon. The dex identified it as a Laparas.

"Laaap!"

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!"

"It needs help"

"Squirtle"

"Don't worry Laparas, Viridian City is close by, we'll contact the-"

Tracey's sentence was cut off by a huge loud thunderbolt coming from the distance. The whole sky lit up bright yellow.

"Laaap! Laaap! Laaap!" Laparas cried as Squirtle crawled underneath its large flipper. Tracey got down into the pond and held onto Laparas's neck. When the lightingbolt disappeared the rain slowly cleared up.

"That was amazing"

"Squirtle Squirtle

"Laap"

"Nevermind that, we have to get you some help"

"Laap?"

"Squirtle I need you to keep an eye on Laparas, I'll run down to Viridian City and contact the Pokemon Center"

Tracey cut through the brushes and entered the city leaving the two pokemon behind.

"Squirtle"

"Laap"

**To be continued?**

**I'm not sure if I will continue this fic, but if I do, new adventures, rivals, friends, and pokemon await! Tell me what you think of this story. I had planned Tracey's first pokemon adventure for years and I finally decided to write about it.**


	2. Tracey and Leon rescue Lapras

**I decided to continue the story please enjoy! Some quick notices: Ash, Brock, and Misty may appear once in the story besides the Pokemon League (if I get that far). Team Rocket will not appear in any of these stories (I honesty never liked them. Lets just say they died in a hot air balloon accident) however Tracey and her friends may encounter some villains along the way.**

The sun was setting over the mountains of Kanto by the time Tracey reached the pokemon center and reported the hurt Lapras.

"What? A Lapras you say?! Laprases are really rare around here!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah it's in a dried up pond in Route 1. It's very small and weak, do you think you could get it back here to the center?"

"I'll call Officer Jenny and see what we can do. It was a very nice thing of you to report this injured pokemon," she looked behind her shoulder, "Chansey!" she called.

A large circular pink pokemon with a pouch and cute nurse uniform walked out from inside the center. Tracey pulled out her dex and identified the pokemon.

"Chansey" the pokemon squeaked

"Chansey we have an injured Lapras on Route 1 and we're gonna need backup. Round up your friends as quickly as you can"

"Chansey Chansey!" the pokemon cheered as it rushed back inside.

"I'll contact Officer Jenny so we can-"

"Wait I left my pokemon with Lapras. Would you care if I go with Officer Jenny?"

"You left your pokemon unsupervised?!"

"I left him so he could watch over Lapras"

"Well I suppose you could go with Officer Jenny. Just be carefully she's an awfully fast driver. Especially in emergencies like these"

Suddenly a poke-phone rang and Nurse Joy quickly answered the call.

"Hello? You're here already? Yes I have the trainer who reported it. She'd like to come along. She'll be there right away" the nurse replied as she set the phone down.

"That was Jenny she's all ready to go"

"Great" Tracey replied she rushed out of the pokemon center along with a team of 8 Chanseys carrying a stretcher bed.

The pokemon trainer approached a young woman in a motorcycle with spiky turquoise hair and a short officer uniform.

"Hi there you must be that pokemon trainer who found that hurt Lapras am I right?"

Tracy slowly nodded as she stood in silence.

"Well don't just stand there girl, hop in!" she snapped as Tracey sprinted over to the motorcycle and climbed onto the back.

"What's your name?"

"Tracey, Tracey West"

"Well hang on Tracey I'm gonna kick this baby into high gear!" she smirked as she took off at top speed. The cycle drove at an intense pace through Route 1. Tracy looked behind Jenny's shoulder and watched the sun go down.

"It's amazing how time flies" she said to herself.

Officer Jenny took a sudden sharp left turn and the cycle hopped down the steep rocky hill that led to the dried up pond. Meanwhile Squirtle had fallen asleep by Lapras and was suddenly woken up by the sound of a motorcycle. The pokemon slowly opened his eyes as bright headlights approached the two and blinded his vision. He and Lapras shut their eyes tight and blocked their faces as the motorcycle came to a complete stop. Jenny and Tracey hopped off.

"Squirtle are you all right?" the trainer cried as she was happily greeted by her beloved pokemon who jumped into her arms.

"That's your pokemon?" Jenny asked.

"It sure is. I got him from professor Oak this morning. Together were going to become pokemon masters!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the turquoise pokemon cried clenching his fist and throwing it in the air.

"Shame on you Tracey! Don't you know the number one rule for in-experienced pokemon trainers like you?"

"No, what is it?"

"Never under any circumstances leave your pokemon behind" she lectured as Tracey and Squirtle groaned.

Back at Route 1 the Chansey team carried the large stretcher across the road and continuously talked to one another. A ten year old boy with short red dreadlocks and blue round glasses began to cross the road. He wore short blue overalls and a yellow long sleeve shirt with thin black stripes and brown loafers. On his back he carried a green single strapped backpack. The boy was crossing the street when suddenly the wild Chanseys approached him.

"Hey look out!" he cried.

The pokemon ignored him as they brutally ran over the boy and left him crumbled in the dirt road. He sat up and watched the Chanseys still running and making a sudden left turn down a hill.

"Get back here Chanseys!" he hollered as he took out a pokeball and stood back up on his feet.

"Go Abra!" he cried as he released a small tan and brown pokemon from the ball.

"Abra" he chirped.

"8 Chanseys just trampled over me and took off down that hill. Whatdya say we teach them a lesson?!"

"Abra Abra!" the phycic pokemon growled kicking his foot in the air.

The boy and his Abra yelled as they charged down the hill. When they reached the bottom the Chanseys were busy moving the Lapras onto the stretcher. The redhead and his Abra continued yelling as they ran down the hill and almost knocked into Tracey. Squirtle jumped up on her shoulder, launched into the air, and used water gun at the boy and Abra. The two collapsed to the ground and sat soaking wet in the grass.

"Young man is there something wrong?" Jenny asked. The boy just lazily mumbled as Tracey forcefully pulled him up to his feet.

"What's the big idea? You could have knocked right into me!" the trainer scolded as the boy grew red. Squirtle hopped up on her shoulder and shook his fist in the air.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" he shouted aggressively.

"Uh, we uh- HEY LOOK A WILD LAPRAS APPEARED! LET'S GO ABRA!" he yelled charging after the pokemon.

"Don't change the subject wise guy!"

The boy pulled out his dex and identified the Lapras.

"Hey you have a dex too?" Tracey asked walking up to the redhead.

"Of course!"

Tracey looked down and noticed his pokemon.

"What's that pokemon?"

Squirtle hopped down from Tracey and began communicating with Abra.

"Abra?" the girl questioned as she pulled out her dex and identified Abra.

"Hey is that a Squirtle?! Ha what a cutie" he cooed as he picked up the pokemon.

"Squirtle" the pokemon muttered as he gave the boy and awkward look.

"Wow I'll bet you're a new trainer, and you got this Squirtle from professor Oak, and your stubborn attitude tells me you want to become a pokemon master, that's awesome! I'm Leon by the way!" the redhead introduced as Tracey quickly took her Squirtle back and held him close to her chest. She turned away and shut her eyes.

"Tracey" she mumbled as she and Squirtle stuck their noses up in the air in a snooty manner.

"Laaaap" the pokemon called as the Chanseys carried it up the hill.

"That pokemon is calling for you Tracey" Leon spoke as she turned back and faced the redhead.

"How do you know?" she asked in a suspicious manner.

"I can tell by the way it's calling out and making eye contact at you. By the expression on his face I can tell Lapras really likes you"

The pokemon trainer approached the Lapras and rested her hand above its nose.

"Is that true Lapras?"

"Laaap"

The pokemon's eyes began to sparkle as Tracey began to feel a friendly bond toward it.

Jenny blew a whistle.

"Alright Chanseys hurry back to the pokemon center. We haven't a moment to lose!"

The Chanseys marched up the hill and straight back to the pokemon center as Tracey still had her hand out and watched Lapras disappear into the horizon.

"Officer Jenny, will Lapras be ok?"

"Don't worry there's no serious injuries. I think he's just exhausted is all"

"I'm not sure if that's the problem. By the intense look on his face I think Lapras was looking for something" Leon said as he and Abra grabbed some berries from a bush nearby the dried up pond and rushed back to the center.

"Leon! Wait!" Tracey called as she and Squirtle ran back up the hill. The two caught up with the redhead at the pokemon center. A full moon shone in the sky, and dark type pokemon roamed Viridian City.

"Leon what are you doing?"

"I know exactly what's wrong with Lapras"

"Huh?"

"Lapras was facing a bush full of these berries and his neck was stretched out trying to eat them. He must've been in that dried up pond for a long time to look so tired, weak, and not to mention hungry"

"He was hungry, this entire time? How could you have figured all that out"

"I'm Leon the pokemon phycologist. I'm destined to learn the behavioral elements of any pokemon as well as help them out with their troubles."

"Abra Abra!" the pokemon companion cheered still holding all of the berries. They ran inside after Lapras as Tracey and Squirtle decided to wait inside the waiting room. It was completely empty and everything was silent. The turquoise pokemon grew bored and made some origami out of some nearby magazines. He made them into his two new friends Lapras and Abra.

"Squirtle Squirtle" he chirped as he hugged the paper figures close to him. Tracey smiled and picked up her Squirtle as Nurse Joy walked in.

"How's Lapras?"

"If it weren't for that awkward young man, I would have had terrible news."

"So Lapras is ok?! Yes!" she cheered excitedly as she high fived her Squirtle. The two rushed in and hugged Leon and Abra who were sitting close to the pokemon.

"Oh Leon how can I ever thank you for saving Lapras?!" the girl squealed as Leon leaned against her chest blushing.

"Maybe a kiss?" he asked puckering his lips.

"Eww no!" Tracey exclaimed disgusted as she pushed Leon off of her and watched him crash against the floor.

"I still appreciate what you did" she smiled fanning herself as Squirtle let go of Abra and gave Leon an awkward smile.

The two took their pokemon and exited the center. Leon took out his backpack and returned his Abra.

"Tracey if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to join you on your pokemon journey"

"Huh?"

"Well even though we both have our own goals, I'd like to discover the world of pokemon and understand there different behaviors and ways of life so I can become a better pokemon psychologist"

The trainer and her pokemon looked at eachother, smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Leon, you can travel with us"

"Oh that'd be great!" he sighed in relief as Tracey walked close to his face.

"But try and make another move on me or even distract Squirtle and I from entering the pokemon league and your name is mud!" she hissed.

"Got it! Don't worry about me! I won't get in your way!" he chuckled with a sweatdrop sliding down his face.

Nurse Joy walked out of the center with the team of Chanseys carrying Lapras. The pokemon had tears in his eyes as he stared back at Tracey.

"Nurse Joy what's this?" Tracey asked as she and Leon turned around.

"This pokemon wouldn't stop crying once you and your friend left the center. I think he's only a baby and needs to be in someone's care."

The pokemon stretched his neck out toward Tracey and began crying out his name in a miserable tone.

"Laaaaaap!"

"What are you saying Nurse Joy?" Leon asked.

"Tracey, I think Lapras wants to go with you on your journey"

The trainer approached the pokemon and rested her hand above his nose. Squirtle reached out and put his hand on Tracey's.

"Lapras is that true?"

"Laaap" he cheered more happily.

Tracey smiled, took out her yellow handbag, and pulled a pokeball out.

"Welcome to the team Lapras"

"Laaapp!" he squealed as Tracey opened up her pokeball. A large glowing light circled around the pokemon and drew him into the pokeball.

"Wow you caught your first pokemon!" Leon cheered.

"No, technically I didn't catch this one, it was given to me"

"But you and Leon did manage to save it's life, so hold onto that pokemon" Nurse Joy explained as the Chanseys went back in the center.

"I will Tracey promised as she put her hands on her hips and winked.

"Squirtle Squirtle" the water pokemon agreed with a thumbs up.

Tracey and Leon turned around and noticed the city was beautifully lit up.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know about you but Squirtle and I got a gym leader to battle in the next city!" the trainer announced, "Right after a quick powernap" she quickly added as she raced down to a small motel.

"Hey what about me?! Where am I staying?!"

"No where near my motel room that's for sure!" Tracey smirked as she took off with a wide smile planted across her and Squirtle's face, as they were destined to continue their pokemon journey with their new friend Lapras.


	3. Tracey meets Monica

Tracey yawned and stretched out her arms as she crawled out of bed. She wore black sweats and a light turquoise green shirt. As she fixed her quilt and adjusted the sheets she turned on the TV to pokenews.

"Our top story this morning, five wanted criminals have been spotted around Kanto researching classified information of a mysterious island, home of some of the most famous and legendary pokemon on the planet including a new unknown pokemon created by man at the research facility located in the midst of this island."

Tracey stopped making the bed and rushed over to the TV screen with a photograph of a tall island in the middle of an ocean surrounded by fog.

"These five criminals are on the loose and plan to invade the island and all of the pokemon inhabiting it. If you spot any peculiar men with teal costumes and black caps with flames along the side looking up any of the classified information, please contact Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny immediately. In other news Clefairy is now one of the most popular pokemon in Kanto-"

Tracey shut the TV off and walked to a tall mirror right by her door so she could see herself. She looked at herself with a sharp, determined expression as she thought about what she had just heard on the news. Tracey was determined to find out what sorts of secrets were hidden on that mysterious island, not to mention capturing the villians. She grabbed her yellow handbag and opened the door as Abra ran inside and jumped around the room excitedly.

"Abra! You can't go in there! That's Tracey's room! She's a girl for petes sake! Who knows what kind of things she's doing in there!"

Leon stopped in front of Tracey as she folded her arms and pouted. The red head awkwardly waved.

"Uh, hiya! Had a goodnights sleep?"

"Just take your Abra and go!" she snapped as the pokemon ran out the door and stood behind Leon. Tracey shut the door and walked back to change into her clothes. The trainer met with Leon as the two walked down the steps of the motel.

"Hey do you think we should call our parents and let them know how we're doing"

Tracey's face turned a sick green at the thought of her mother.

"Nope I'm good!" she stated as the two headed out the door.

"So, I guess this is it, today we start our pokemon journey together" Leon smiled as Tracey nodded back in excitement. The two walked outside and looked up at the morning sun shining down in Viridian City. Tracey took out her map as Leon looked over her shoulder. She traced her finger along the path that led to a nearby forest.

"I guess that's the best route to take"

"Well, let's go!" Tracey cheered as she swung around and ran towards the path that led to the forest. Leon caught up with the girl as they made their way.

"I bet there's plenty of wild pokemon out here"

"If you spot any psychic type pokemon I get dibs"

"Not unless I see it first, don't forget I'm the one looking to catching them all"

"That's impossible!"  
"Nothing's impossible, I might even capture a legendary one day, who knows!"

A bush of grass began to move around. The two trainers stopped in their tracks. Leon hid behind Tracey with a nervous glance as she sent out Squirtle. The water type sprung into the air and landed on his feet with one arm in the air and the other planted firmly on the ground.

"Wow, Squirtle looks tough today"

"All right let's see what kind of pokemon it is" Tracey stated as she pulled out her dex. The device identified the pokemon as a Pidgey.

"Aww how cute, Pidgey will make a fine edition to the team right Squirtle?"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon nodded still in his battle position.

"Oh please!" Leon scoffed as he folded his arms, "don't tell me your one of those trainers who only catches cutesy pokemon"

Tracey's head grew large and an anime vein was planted across her forehead. Leon majorly sweatdropped as Tracey scolded him.

"I NEVER CATCH POKEMON BECAUSE THEY'RE CUTE! I CATCH POKEMON I WANT TO TRAIN FOR MY TEAM GOT IT?!"

Leon and Squirtle both fainted, their pupils turning into spirals.

"C'mon Squirtle we won't let Pidgey get away!"

The turquoise pokemon snapped out of it and got back to his feet.

"Squirtle!"

"All right Squirtle use water gun!"

The pokemon spewed and massive blast of water and hit Pidgey right on target. The bird squawked and ran around, soaking wet.

"Use water gun once more!"

Squirtle charged toward the Pidgey as the bird dodged the attack and used gust. Squirtle grabbed a hold of the ground as Tracey and Leon shielded their eyes. Pidgey dove down and hit Squirtle with its tackle move.

Squirtle flipped over and slowly got up.

"You can do it Squirtle! Aim your water gun carefully!" Tracey encouraged.

The pokemon inhaled deeply and spewed a stream of water. The bird circled around the water as Squirtle leaned up and hit Pidgey again.

"All right!" Tracey cheered.

Pidgey wobbled around and fainted as the trainer threw her pokeball straight at it. The ball opened up and captured the wild pokemon. Squirtle ran over, picked up the ball, and gave it to his trainer with a prideful look.

"Squirtle!" he smirked as Tracey graciously picked up the pokeball.

"Yes we did it! We caught a Pidgey!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon chorused.

Leon slowly clapped and coughed under his breath.

"You only caught 'cause it's cute"

Tracey gritted her teeth and bulged her eyes at Leon as Squirtle waved his arms out at the redhead, signaling him to stop.

"All right all right!" he laughed.

After about an hour of walking the two trainers decided to set up camp. They released Squirtle and Abra to help pitch the tent and collect some fruit and vegetables for dinner. After the two pokemon finished collecting food they ran around the grass and chased each other.

"Ugh, I can't get this pole up high enough" Tracey complained.

"Yeah these stakes aren't staying in right"

"I know!" the trainer exclaimed as she took out her pokeball, "Go, Pidgey!"

She threw the pokeball as Pidgey soared out. The bird pokemon landed in the grass near Tracey.

"Pidgey can you give us a hand?"

The pokemon used its talons to hold the poles up while Tracey helped Leon hammer in the stakes. Squirtle and Abra ran far into the forest and caught a glimpse of a girl sleeping up in a tree. The two paused in their tracks and looked up at the sleeping girl. She was about thirteen years old and had very long strawberry pink hair that curved at the bottom. Her hair was parted back and she wore a short, sleeveless black dress with a purple collar and matching short sleeve undershirt. She had pink tights and tall shiny black boots with black fingerless gloves. In her lap were two sleeping Oddish. One with a red bow tied around its leaves on its head, the other with a yellow bow. Squirtle and Abra communicated with each other wondering what to do. The blue pokemon pointed up at the tree and spoke in a calm tone. He jumped up in the air and flailed his arms out but sank back down and landed on his stomach. Abra pointed and laughed as Squirtle got up and pouted. Abra used teleport and blinked to the top of the branch where the girl and two Oddish continued to sleep. The psychic pokemon tilted his head and walked over

"Abra?...Abra, Abra?"

The two Oddish suddenly woke up and both pouted at Abra. The pokemon sweatdropped and ran back toward the edge of the branch as the two Oddish used bullet seed. Abra tripped and clung to the edge of the branch, shaking it around. Squirtle looked up and began to worry.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

The girl woke up and noticed the branch beginning to move. She curled up and clutched her two Oddish when suddenly she slipped and fell down. She screamed as she clutched her two pokemon, bracing for the impact. Squirtle puffed his chest and raised his arms up as he caught the girl and two pokemon from falling. He held her sideways and grunted heavily. The girl and Oddish both gasped. Squirtle gently set them down and fell over.

"Aw you poor thing!" the girl panicked as she gently held Squirtle. The two Oddish ran toward him and began jumping up and down in a flustered manner.

"Oddish, Oddish, Oddish!" they choursed.

Squirtle slowly opened his eyes halfway and stared up at the strawberry haired girl.

Abra dangled from the branch and dangled around with his eyes wide open.

"ABRA ABRA ABRA!"

The pokemon let go and teleported to Squirtle right before he hit the ground. He fainted in front of the girl and two Oddish who were still busy with Squirtle.

"Squirtle? Abra? Where'd you go?" Tracey and Leon called out. The two Oddish ran out into the pathway of the forest and began jumping up and down.

"Hey what are those pokemon?"

Tracey pulled out her dex and identified Oddish.

Leon rushed over and cradled his Abra. The pokemon trainer panicked as she noticed her collaspsed Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Are you ok?!"

She kneeled in front of the girl as she handed the pokemon back to her.

"Well my Oddish and I were napping in that tree above us, and we both fell and were caught by your pokemon"

"My…pokemon?"

The girl nodded and smiled.

"He was very brave, if it weren't for him I don't know what would have happened to me"

Squirtle jumped out from Tracey's reach and stood in the grass with his hands on his hips.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!"

"You did the right thing pal!" the trainer praised, happily hugging her pokemon as he beamed heavily.

The 13 year old stood up and bowed.

"My name is Monica"

"I'm Tracey"

"Leon"

The two took the girl back to their campsite and munched on some berries and fruit for lunch. Squirtle, Abra, the two Oddish, and Lapras went to a small pond nearby and ate their pokemon food. Lapras and Squirtle enjoyed bathing in the cool water.

"So Monica do you have a goal in mind?" Tracey asked swalling a pecha berry.

The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Not yet"

"I'm sure you got something planned, you can't just stay indoors forever ya know"

Monica's eyes widened and she slowly sank her head back down.

"I'm not hungry, I have to go now, I shouldn't have been here, but thanks for everything" she sighed pushing her lunch aside. Her two pokemon called out for her as they got up and followed Monica down the path of the forest.

"Was it something I said?

Tracey shook her head.

"No, but am I the only one that finds it weird that she was up in that tree?"

"Nope, I think something suspicious is going on, maybe we should go and check it out"

Tracey returned her Lapras and Leon returned his Abra. Squirtle hopped up on his trainers shoulders as she looked up at Pidgey gliding above her.

"Pidgey help us find Monica."

Pidgey cooed as it flew north with the other two trainers following. Tracey and Leon arrives at a large, wide, clean mansion and a bundling garden full of wild grass and bug type pokemon. Tall thick iron gates guarded the interior. Monica rushed inside with her two Oddish and disappeared inside.

"Great, how can we get in now?" Tracey grumbled as she returned her Pidgey.

Leon's face lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"Hey I know!"

The redhead reached inside his overall pocket and threw a pokeball.

"Abra use teleport!"

The small psychic pokemon focused his mind and transported the two trainers and himself three feet backwards.

"No! No! I meant to the other side of those gates!"

Abra focused his mind again and teleported the four of them to the front of the mansion. The wild pokemon looked at the two trainers and pokemon and began to panick and flee in terror.

"Strange, it's like they've never seen people before"

"Are you sure were not trespassing?" Tracey asked.

"Nah, were guests aren't we. And look how big this place is, I kinda wanna explore inside you know?"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the water type nodded in agreement.

Tracey turned around and walked back down the steps.

"Well I feel like we're not supposed to be here, you tell me how this works out"

Just as she began to walk away from the front door, it slowly creaked open. A tall butler with a nice black tuxedo and groomed mustache and eyeglass opened the door.

"Uh, we're here to see Monica" Leon gulped as the butler shut the door.

"Well it was worth a shot" Tracey sighed.

"Squirtle, squirtle squirtle" the pokemon agreed, slumping over his trainer's head.

The door opened back up as the four quickly turned around. A short, old, stubby woman with a fancy red gown and a clean white apron approached the enterance, not stepping out into the sunlight. She wore a large white sunhat that tied all of her hair back and she held a cane

"What brings you trespassers here?"

The wild pokemon peeped out from behind the house and curiously observed the conversation.

"We we're wondering if Monica was home" Leon answered as the other three nodded.

Monica ran to the side of the enterance and peeked out. She had her boots and pink tights removed and she cradled her two Oddish.

"Why does that matter to you?" the woman asked as she fanned herself about to shut the door on them. Tracey and Squirtle rushed to the enterance and forcefully pushed it back open. Leon, Monica, the two Oddish, Abra, and all of the wild pokemon looked startled.

"Because were her friends"

Monica's eyes sparkled with astonishment as the woman remained silent.

"You're a very determined girl, quite rude"

Tracey and Squirtle glared at the woman as she backed away.

"Please come in. We we're about to have some tea"

Everyone looked up in amazement.

"Nana?"

The woman turned around and walked deep inside the mansion.

"Start heating up the kettles Raul, chop chop!" she clapped her hands as the chef began to boil the water.

"I'm so sorry for getting you two into all this trouble" Monica frowned, "but my Nana can be a bit of a creep sometimes. Why don't we go up to my room for a little bit…uh, guys?"

Tracey, Squirtle, Abra, and Leon had their heads tilted far back up. They stared in amazement at a large ceiling that stretched three stories tall. Paintings of all kinds of Kanto pokemon danced around the ceilings. Five large crystal chandeliers hung down.

"C'mon you guys!" Monica laughed as she tugged on Tracey and leon's arms. The two Oddish escorted Squirtle and Abra down the hallway to an old time elevator.

"Whoa! You guys have an elevator! How rich are you people?!" Leon exclaimed.

"This is my Nana's mansion so all of this belongs to her. My whole family lives here"

"Really?" Leon questioned as the two pokemon looked up.

"Squirtle?"

"Abra?"

"Yeah"

Monica opened up the elevator as everyone climbed inside.

"FYI This thing may be a little rusty"

She pressed a button as the elevator tugged up three floors. The cricketing of the elevator floor made Squirtle jump and latch on too Tracey's head. When the elevator stopped moving everyone stepped back outside. Tracey and Leon rushed to the edge and looked out over the balcony. Squirtle sweatdropped at the height.

"This house is amazing!" Tracey beamed.

"Why doesn't anyone ever come here?"

"Nobody ever has, to be honest you guys are my first friends"

Tracey, Leon, Squitle, and Abra looked back at the 13 year old in shock. Monica led them to her room and turned on her heated fireplace. She had a large queen size bed with white billowing curtains and lots of Jigglypuff pillows. Her carpet and walks were pink and she had posters of the Elite Four all around her room. Monica's two Oddish rode on a toy Gyrados train set while Abra bounced on a Pikachu bean bag. Monica sat at the front of her bed with Squirtle in her lap, the two trainers by her side.

"I've been locked away here my whole life, practically born in this house. I wanted to go on a pokemon journey when I turned 10 like my Nana and parents did, but I only received birthday presents and my only two pokemon. I would give away everything I had just to go on a journey"

"Why doesn't your Nana let you?" Tracey asked.

"She's a retired pokemon trainer, I think she won't let me go on a journey because she's afraid I might get hurt again"

"Again?" Leon asked as Abra and the two Oddish stopped playing and rushed to her side.

"My Nana was filling out an application and preparing my pokemon license just after I turned 10."

The surroundings trasitioned into a flashback. 10 year old Monica was dresses in a white fluffy dress and her long strawberry hair was tied back into a ponytail. She and her two Oddish were chasing after a wild Paras.

"I thought I would make my Nana proud if she saw me catch a pokemon before I even got my pokemon license. My two Oddish and I chased a Paras up a tall tree."

"Oddish use tackle!"

The two pokemon charged after the Paras as the bug pokemon dodged the attack.

"I thought maybe I could catch it with my bare hands"

Monica charged after the Paras and tripped out toward the edge as she fell down and landed on her arm with a loud crack. Monica's Nana rushed over to her unconscious grand-daughter with the two Oddish whimpering at the top of the tree.

"After I was released from the hospital I was never allowed out again"

Monica looked out at all of the children her age running around with their pokemon as she glanced back down at her cast.

"I tend to sneak out a lot, but never let my Nana or parents know about it. My house may be big but staying cooped up all day gets to be real boring"

"I bet you were terrified when you fell from that tree branch" Tracey pointed out as Monica's eyes sparkled.

"I was" she smiled as she hugged Squirtle, "I was lucky that Squirtle was here to catch me. That branch wasn't nearly as tall as the one I fell from 3 years ago"

Suddenly Monica's grandmother opened the door with a stern look on her face. The trainers and pokemon gasped.

"Nana! Please tell me you didn't hear any of that!"

"I heard the whole thing…I'm sorry Monica"

She led her grand-daughter, two trainers, and pokemon out into the backyard where there was a gigantic cement pokemon battlefield.

"Nana why are we hear"

"Monica, after hearing you tell your friends how you've felt all these years, I felt selfish, so I want to make you a deal"

The 13 year old looked at her curiously. The grandmother took her het off and revealed her true self. Tracey and Leon stuttered loudly and nearly fainted.

"AHH! Y-YOUR-YOUR AGA-AGA-AGA!"

"Agatha!" she spat, "and quit acting like you've never seen an Elite Four before"

"But we haven't Leon began"

Squirtle scratched his head as animated question marks hovered around him. Tracey bent down.  
"Squirtle, Agatha is a member of the Elite Four. They're the strongest pokemon trainers in all of the region and REALLY hard to beat in a battle"

The pokemon stared in amazement at her.

"Squirtle…"

"As I was saying Monica, if you battle me and win, I'll let you go with your two friends here on your pokemon journey, if you lose you stay here with me"  
"That's not fair!" Tracey yelled as her pokemon angrily shook his fist in the air.

"Squirtle Squirtle!"

"I except your challenge Nana" she smirked.

The two opponents stood on opposite ends of the courtyard and each sent out their pokemon.

"Haunter, I choose you!"

Agatha flung her ball in the air and released a creepy looking ghost type pokemon.

"Haunter!"

Tracey identified the pokemon as Monica called out her Oddish with the red ribbon.

"Oddish Oddish!"

"One on one battle!" Leon announced, "begin! Hehe I'm a referee!"

"Haunter use mean look!"

The pokemon flew towards Oddish and scared the daylights out of it.

"Oddish!" the pokemon squealed running back behind Monica.

"Bullet Seed quick!"

"Oddish!

The pokemon launched small sharp seeds straight at the ghost type pokemon as it easily maneuvered around it.

"Wow Haunter's fast" Tracey observed with Squirtle clutched in her arms.

"All right finish this with shadow ball!"

The pokemon swung his arms back and used created a dark black cloud and flung it at Oddish, immediately knocking it out.

"Wait! This battle isn't over yet!"

Tracey and Squirtle rushed in front of Monica. Agatha smirked.

"You dare challenge an Elite Four member? Squirtle puffed his chest out and glared at Haunter as the two prepared to fight.


	4. Tracey's Counselor Experience

**Sorry that last chapter was written real sloppy at the end. I had gotten back from seeing the Conjuring late at night and wanted to finish the chapter and was so freaked out in the middle of the night I wrote my fastest and posted it on fanfiction in 5 milliseconds XD I just finished working as a counselor at a 5 day camp session at the Lindsey Wildlife Museum and decided to write this chapter based on my experience. Please enjoy.**

Agatha was truly shocked. She never had been challenged by an in-experienced trainer like Tracey before. She and her pokemon seemed confident challenging an Elite Four member.

"All right" she smiled, "let's battle!"

Squirtle looked nervously at his opponent and turned around to face Tracey.

"Squirtle" he gulped.

"Don't worry Squirtle, you'll do fine, we're in this together"

The pokemon smiled and nodded as he took his stance and faced Haunter.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!"

The pokemon flung a dark black sphere toward the water type pokemon.

"Dodge then use water gun!" Tracey commanded.

The dark gastly ball landed by Squirtle's feet causing him to jump in fear. He inhaled and spewed a large stream of water at Haunter. The ghost pokemon had little damage.

"Impressive" Agatha remarked, "Sucker Punch go!"

The Haunter flew quickly toward Squirtle and punched him hard in the chest. A purple light swirled around his hand as he began extracting the life out of Squirtle.

"That's enough Haunter!" the Elite Four member commanded as the ghost type pokemon drew his hand away and drifted away from his opponent.

"Oh no poor Squirtle!" Monica wept.

Tracey rushed over to the battlefield and gently picked up her K-O'd pokemon.

"In all my years of pokemon battling as a member of the Elite Four, never have I had a beginner trainer challenge me with such determination"

Tracey returned her Squirtle and looked up.

"If it's all right with you Tracey I'd like for my grand-daughter to go on your pokemon journey"

The 13 year old squealed with excitement and hugged her two Oddish as Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Monica, I am so sorry for keeping you locked up inside the house for so many years. It's time you begin your adventure into the world of pokemon"

Monica ran up and hugged her grandmother goodbye.

"Haunter!" the pokemon beamed as he wrapped his hands around the two.

After about 20 minutes of waiting Tracey and Leon walked up the porch and watched Monica walk out from the house with a small yellow backpack and her same outfit.

"Glad to have you join the team Monica!" Leon smiled.

The girl bowed and walked with her two friends down the steps.

"Tracey!" Agatha called out, "make sure you tell Professor Oak I said hi!"

"Alright!"

"Have a safe journey!"

Agatha pressed a button and watched the tall black iron gates open. Pokemon from the garden began scurrying out as the three walked along with them.

"Our journey together officially starts now" Monica smiled as Tracey and Leon nodded.

"Let's pack up and head to Pewter City. First thing I want to do tomorrow is heal my pokemon." Tracey suggested as Monica stepped in.

"Mine too"

"Pewter City?! But that's so far away!"

"Well the faster we move the faster we can get there"

"I'll enjoy the exercise while I'm at it"

"Fine if you insist"

The three walked back, packed up the tent and other supplies, and headed down the road out from the forest. After 2 hours of walking the group grew extremely tired.

"Oh man, Pewter City where are you?!" Leon huffed.

"My tights can't take it anymore, Tracey we have to stop soon"

"Hey look!"

The trainer pointed to a sign titled Pewter City.

"We made it!" she cheered as the two weakly smiled behind her.

"It's so dark out though, we better check in to a hotel"

"A hotel?!" Leon and Tracey chorused, "That's so expensive"

Monica opened her bag and revealed hundreds of dollars.

"Where did you get that?!" Leon stuttered.

"I'm rich remember?" she giggled as the three continued down the road to Pewter City. Tracey and Monica went straight to the Pokemon Center while Leon used Monica's money to check into a large fancy hotel right near the Gym. Monica and Tracey handed over their pokemon as Nurse Joy set them on a tray and brought them over to a large machine.

"Monica what is that?"

"I've never done it before, but Nana told me it heals pokemon and only takes a couple of seconds"

"A couple of seconds?!"

"M-hm! Isn't technology great?"

"Here you are ladies enjoy your stay in Pewter City"

"Hey you look like the Nurse Joy from Veridillon City.

"Hmmm…Oh! You must be referring to my twin"

"Your twin?"

Nurse Joy pulled out a photograph of 8 woman who looked identical to her. Monica and Tracey stared with blank expressions as the nurse giggled.

"You'll get to meet them along your journey!"

The two girls exited the center and headed straight for the hotel where they would start a new day of pokemon training.

The sun rose and bird pokemon circled around Pewter City. The three friends awoke from the hotel, dressed and ready for a new day in the world of pokemon.

"LEEOOOOON!"

The three looked up and saw an African American girl with black hair tied into straight point pigtails on the top of her head and locks of hair hanging down (like the shape of an x). She wore a dark green T-shirt with a name tag printed on the front and a short gray skirt with neon green sneakers and a yellow handbag. The girl approached the shaky redhead and grabbed his arms.

"Oh Leon I'm so glad you could make it to Pewter City! And I see you met some friends that's wonderful I can't wait to meet you all!"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Tracey asked.

"Grace Lee!" she shouted and rapidly shook Tracey's hand, "I'm so full of energy today!"

"She's kinda sorta my rival" Leon sighed as Grace Lee eyed him curiously.

"But we're friends riiigghhhht?"

"Um, sure?"

"Yes yes yes yes we are SO friends!"

Monica stepped in front of Leon and smiled at Grace Lee.

"What brings you here Grace Lee?"

"Well I'm having some trouble"

"Trouble? With what?" Tracey wondered.

"Well I volunteered to be a counselor for a camp that teaches young kids about raising pokemon"

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah, but we need about three more counselors"

Grace Lee looked up and silently counted the friends.

"Oh no! No way!" Leon scoffed.

"Come on it will be fun!" Monica smiled.

"Did I mention at the end of the day we get to vote for the most patient and well behaved counselor?"

Leon's eyes grew wide.

"And that counselor gets a cool prize like oh I don't know, A POKEMON!"

"POKEMON?" the friends chorused.

"So what do you think? Do you guys want to help out or what?"

The three rushed down the road without hesitation, leaving Grace Lee behind in the dust.

"HEY WAIT YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

Grace Lee directed the three to a wide open field with thick trees and long steep hills with a small cute museum dedicated to Kanto pokemon. Banners of Pikachus and Butterfrees blew through the wind and columns of carved legendary pokemon arose.

"It's the most peaceful place in all of Pewter City!" Grace Lee chirped.

Monica looked around and compared it to the rest of the city.

"And the greenest"

"Well the kids will be here any minute and we got a bunch of activities to do that will teach them about training!"

She handed Tracey, Leon, and Monica long dark green t-shirts and nametags.

"Wait we're teaching?!" Leon exclaimed.

"Well the camp assistant over there is the one funding and managing the camp, but we're practically the teachers.

"Hey guys glad you could make it!"

The four looked up and noticed a tall skinny woman with tucked in brown pants and a collared dark green shirt walk forward.

"My name is Marina and I will be your camp assistant. Each of you will be assigned one or possibly two children to look after for the day. You can look up on the board over there to see what time each activity is and you are allowed to take out any of your pokemon for show as long as it is not a distraction to the program. If any of you need some help feel free to ask me. I'll be judging your performances and how well you cooperate with the kids and improve their understandings of pokemon nature. Remember we're here to educate them the basics of pokemon training for when they're older. But we're all here to have fun!"

"Yeah yeah yeah this is going to be so exciting!" Grace Lee squealed grabbing Leon's hands again and kicking her legs up.

After about half an hour of preparation and set up the children arrived, all ranging from about ages 5-8 and wore long baggy white camp shirts.

"Alright guys let's get started!" Grace Lee sang as she grabbed a clipboard with all of the children's names, "All of you guys today will be assigned a pokemon counselor to help guide you in the activities we have out today"

Leon gulped.

"Oh man this is just great"

Tracey elbowed him in the gut as the redhead stood up straight and rubbed his side.

"Jenna, your camp counselor will be Monica. Dean, your with Leon, Savannah and Cassandra your with Tracey, and Marc is with me!"

The children all approached their assigned counselors and greeted each other. Savannah and Cassandra slowly walked toward Tracey with shy smiles. The trainer bent down and smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Tracey and I look forward to being your counselor today"

The girls still had no reply. Savannah had long golden blonde hair and wore a long pink skirt underneath her shirt, and Cassandra wore a long slick brown braid and short jean shorts.

_Wow I'm going to be teaching them the wonders of pokemon and the responsibilities of training. Though I haven't been on my journey for very long, I at least have enough knowledge to pass on to them._

A boy with a baseball cap and big ears ran up to Leon.

"Hi kid, you must be-"

Before the redhead could finish his sentence Dean kicked Leon right in the crotch and took off screaming and laughing. Leon collapsed to the ground with a swollen face and a large animated tear drop streaking down his face.

An orange haired girl with a purple ribbon in her hair approached Monica.

"Hi are you Jenna?"

"Yeah, what are we doing today? Is it almost snack time? Are we gonna see pokemon? Where did you get those shoes?"

Monica covered her mouth and awkwardly smiled.

"All right kid let's save the questions for later!"

"Ok I think we're all ready to start our first activity!"

Dean bounced on top of Leon who was still holding his crotch, planted deep inside the ground.

The group walked inside the museum and studied all of the pokemon displays.

"This museum often has statues or stuffed pokemon that have sadly died long ago, but they love it when people donate injured pokemon with no home to go to. Follow me in the pre training room to begin our first exciting activity!"

The group walked inside a small rectangle room full of primary colors, large windows, and a row of stairs in the far back. The children took a seat as the counselors walked forward.

"Can anyone name a basic rule of training a pokemon?"

"Feed it?"

"Pet it?"

"Being nice to it?"

"Friendly interaction that's right!" Monica interjected as she pulled out two pokeballs, "And that's what I'm best known for!"

She threw the pokeballs in the air as the children watched in amazement. The two Oddish stepped out and cheered in unison.

"Today my two Oddish and I will demonstrate friendly interaction. A basic rule is bonding with your pokemon. You want to be as calm and friendly as possible so it will obey and gain your trust and companionship"

Monica bent down at eye level and gently held her hand out.

"Notice how I'm at eye level with them and I'm making relaxing gestures"

The two Oddish smiled and ran straight toward Monica as she stroked their heads. The children squealed and applauded.

"Now we all want you to try with your counselor's pokemon" Grace Lee announced as she, Tracey, and Leon threw out their pokeballs.

"Squirtle!"

"Abra!"  
"Hitmon!"

"What's that pokemon?"

Tracey pulled out her dex and identified Grace Lee's Hitmonlee.

Savannah and Cassandra ran toward Tracey and Squirte. They looked nervously at the pokemon.

"Do you want to try and pet Squirtle?"

They both shook their heads and backed away.

"He won't bite"

"Squirtle squirtle" the pokemon beamed.

Tracey bent down and slowly held her hand out as the pokemon rushed toward her. Savannah and Cassandra smiled and did the same. Squirtle rushed into their arms as the two girls hugged him back and laughed.

"Alright please be gentle with Abra Dean"

Leon set down his pokemon as Dean ran up with stomping feet.

"No no not like that, watch"

Leon bent down and held is hand out as Abra walked toward him, allowing the redhead to pet his head.

"Now you try"

Dean ran toward Abra and threw his palm out.

"I GOT THE FORCE!"

The boy smacked Abra and sent him flying across the room.

"AAAABBBBRRRRAAAA"

Leon collapsed in distress as the boy began laughing.

"Well well well rivaly" Grace Lee smirked, "I guess someone won't be getting that pokemon prize. Better luck next time"

Leon got up and looked over. Andrew and Hitmonlee were holding hands and dancing.

Leon collapsed again as Dean bounced on his side. The redhead grabbed his kid and stood up, adjusting his glasses.

"Alright everyone new activity time! Let's learn about pokemon behavioral elements. Understanding your pokemons actions, re-actions, and feelings is a great way to improve your training ability!" Leon announced, smirking at his rival. The children sat back down on the steps with their counselors as Leon paced around the room and lectured.

"Pokemon are not so different from us. They feel happy, they feel sad, they feel angry. Treat pokemon as you would treat your fellow man or uh lady."

Abra walked up and stood by Leon.

"I'd like everyone to discuss with your counselors things that might make a pokemon feel happy, sad, or angry"

After only 10 seconds of talking Grace Lee looked down at her watch and interrupted.

"Sorry everyone but we have a tight schedule today! Follow me outside for snack and 20 minutes of free time with your counselors and their pokemon!"

Leon looked furious at Grace Lee as the children scurried out of the primary colored room and hurried outside to a large cute play structure and large sandbox located in the back of the museum near a garden where injured pokemon are trained.

The counselors followed the children outside and smelled the fresh air. Savannah and Cassandra suddenly ran back toward Tracey and tugged on her arms.

"Come on Tracey let's play hide and seek with Squirtle!"

Tracey giggled as she followed her campers toward the swing set with her water type pokmeon. Leon chased after Dean who was running after a teleporting Abra. Grace Lee and Hitmonlee were building a sandfort with Andrew while Monica's Oddish climbed play structure equipment with her camper Jenna. The 13 year old couldn't help but smile at all of the children enjoying themselves.

"Adoring the view I see"

Monica turned around and saw a short elder woman with a tucked in white shirt and light brown baggy pants. She held a thin red rope that was loosely tied around a gigantic Pidgeot's foot.

"Wow that's a beautiful bird pokemon" she gasped.

The bird cooed as the woman smiled.

"This is Pidgeot, a flying type pokemon. I was going to release him today and thought you and the campers might like to come see"

The woman led the Pidgeot to the small grass field as the group of kids and counselors watched. Tracey took out her dex and identified the pokemon.

"One important thing about bonding with pokemon is always being there for them, but sometimes you have to let them go like this Pidgeot here. They'll always be in your memories, and one day your paths might cross. Remember kids when your old enough to start training pokemon, you will come across tough challenges and many obstacles, both you and your pokemon. But the best thing to do is go with the flow"

The woman detached the rope from Pidgeot as the bird took off in the air. The kids and counselors gasped and stared in awe as the pokemon took off in the air. The woman grew misty as the children waved goodbye to the flying type pokemon. Afterwards Grace Lee took them inside the museum for an indoor craft activity. The children had to design their perfect pokemon partner by either drawing, sculpting or using paper machete. The counselors helped out their campers as they worked. Leon of course had trouble with Dean and sent him to a time-out for messing up the glue on purpose.

"Wow I've never seen Leon so forceful" Monica admitted as Tracey smiled.

"Well he's pretty competitive with Grace Lee over there"

The trainer and fighting pokemon were helping out Andrew with his project

"So Tracey what are you going to teach the kids about pokemon training?"

"I'm not sure…any ideas?"

"How about you and I battle?"

Savannah, Cassandra, and Jenna all looked up.

"Yeah battle her!"

"Well alright!"

Leon and Abra walled Dean back to the table and continued working on the project. After everyone was done it was time for the last activity of the day. Tracey and Monica led the children back outside and out towards the green field. A beautiful pink sunset lit the way.

"A good way to train your pokemon to become strong is battling" Tracey advised as she sent out Squirtle. The kids gasped and cheered as the water type looked proud of himself.

"Help Tracey and I make the right choices in this battle" Monica added as she released her Oddish with the red ribbon.

"Can anyone judge who is going to win?" Grace Lee asked as Jenna raised her hand.

"Oddish because she's a grass type"

"True" Tracey remarked, "but it really depends whether Oddish is stronger than Squirtle. Squirtle's attacks may not have a large effect on Oddish, but it all really depends on strength and how well you train. But your right Jenna, Oddish has a larger advantage being a grass type"

"Squirtle use tackle!" the pokemon charged after Oddish and hit the pokemon right on target.

"It's best to avoid water moves at a disadvantage like this" Tracey pointed out as Monica nodded.

"Absorb!"

The Oddish inhaled and began absorbing Squirtle's energy. The water pokemon struggled to stand up.

"Squirtle get out of there!"

Squirtle aimed his water gun at the ground and shot up in the air. Tracey was stunned in amazement as the children cheered. The kids parents noticed all of the excitement and watched the battle.

"Use skullbash!"

Squirtle focused his energy as best he could but fainted and collapsed to the ground. Tracey gasped and rushed over.

"Oh no what happened?!"

"Skullbash is too hard of a move to learn for a weaker pokemon like Squirtle" Leon pointed out, "it takes a lot of energy"

There was a loud rapid applause from the parents as the children rushed over in excitement. Marina walked over to the group and smiled.

"All right campers time to say goodbye"

The children rushed over and hugged their counselors all except for Dean who kicked Leon in the crotch again. After a warm goodbye the children left and the sun was officially set.

"Wow we spent the whole day at the museum didn't we" Leon sighed.

"Yeah but it was fun wasn't it rivaly?!"

Leon sighed as Tracey, Monica, Squirtle, and Oddish laughed.

"Counselors" Marina announced, "I've been watching your performances all day and I've finally decided who truly deserves this prize"

She opened up a box with a pokeball sitting on a navy blue cushion. Along with it was a golden certificate. Grace Lee, Leon, Monica, and Tracey rushed over and eyed the prize.

"And the winner is…LEON!"

The redhead nearly collapsed in excitement.

"You've had a tough kid and handled him very well, and I present to you a special gift from all of us here at the museum"

Leon grabbed the ball and unleashed the pokemon. A pink hippo looking pokemon with a wide open grin on his face. He stared at Leon with small beady eyes. Tracey identified the pokemon called Slowpoke.

"SSSLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-POOOOKE"

"This pokemon is…AWESOME! And my first caught one too!"

"Don't forget wise guy this pokemon was given to you not caught" the trainer smirked.

"I-I can't believe I lost, how could rivaly have won?"

Grace Lee picked up her things and eyed Leon.

"Just wait Leon, we'll have a battle next time we meet and I guarantee I'll win! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" she yelled and charged down the street away from Pewter City.

"Ready to join the team Slowpoke?"

"SSSSLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Leon returned Slowpoke and looked at the pokeball.

"We're going to need to work on that…"


	5. Tracey's First Gym Battle

At 7a.m. Pewter City grew cold and chilly. Fog engulfed the whole town and lights dimly lit the streets. Tracey and her pokemon woke up early and headed out of the hotel for some quick exercise and training. Behind the hotel was a nice calm pond with lily pads floating all around. Squirtle and Pidgey stood on the rocks from inside the pond while Lapras soaked in the water.

"Alright everyone! Today is going to be our first gym battle so let's go ahead and give it our all! Huh?"

The three pokemon we're easily distracted, not paying attention to their trainer.

"Hey sorry for raising my voice but listen up!"

Squirtle and Pidgey turned around and posed as saluting soldiers in the military.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirt!" the pokemon exclaimed puffing his chest out as Pidgey cooed and did the same.

Lapras bent his head low, worrying about battling.

"Laap…"

"Before we head to the gym we should loosen our muscles and warm up a bit! Follow my lead"

Tracey twisted her body from side to side and flexed her forearms and knees. Squirtle and Pidgey did the same while Lapras lowered his head and looked toward the gym battle to the right.

"Man can you believe this fog?" Leon complained as he, Monica, and her two Oddish approached the prepared trainer, "I can't see a thing"

"Tracey what are you doing it's too early for this" Monica yawned.

"It's never too early to train, I want to get a good start for my first gym battle!"

"I can't take these early mornings, I'm going to go get some coffee"

"But Monica it's our first gym battle you and your Oddish have to be there"

"Too late were already leaving" she yawned as her Oddish drowsily followed her into the fog.

"Wow, she totally disappeared within five steps of that fog, it really is thick"

"Well no fog can keep us from winning that gym battle right guys?"

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" the pokemon cheered giving her a thumbs up.

Pidgey cooed and flapped his wings while Lapras sank its head low into the pond and heavily sighed.

"What's wrong with Lapras?" Tracey wondered walking over to the pokemon.

"It's a baby remember. I'll bet it's nervous. After all this isn't just Lapras's first gym battle, it's his first battle in general"

Tracey walked toward the pokemon and gently patted his head.

"Don't worry you just need some practice that's all. Squirtle, Pidgey and I can help"

"Laap" Lapras smiled cheering up a little more.

Tracey, Squirtle, and Pidgey walked around the pond and faced a large gigantic boulder facing the back of the pond.

"That giant rock there can be our target. So first let's see what kind of moves you have so I can evaluate what you need to work on."

Lapras inhaled and exhaled a stream of water that hit the side of the rock.

"Not a bad water gun Lapras" Tracey commented as the pokemon beamed, "but try and work on your aim a little more. If this were a pokemon it would have been able to dodge it. Squirtle demonstrate how a water gun is really done!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

The tiny turtle pokemon spewed a large stream of water and hit the boulder right on target.

"See that Lapras? Now you try!"

Lapras did the same and hit the rock perfectly. Pidgey and Squirtle cheered.

"That was great! Let's try that a few more and I think you're ready for your first gym battle!"

"Laaap! Laap!" the pokemon cried happily splashing in the pond.

Meanwhile back at the coffee shop, Monica and her two Oddish waited in the midst of a long line.

"I've never been to a real coffee shop before, Nana just uses those cocoa beans she orders from Saffron City and Raul would handmake the coffee with a hint of cinnamon and-"

"Excuse me young lady can I help you?"

Monica looked up and realized she was next in line. She and her Oddish scurried over and sweatdropped.

"Oh wow I'm sorry! Uh…can I get some coffee please?"

"Sure thing, decaf?"

"What?"

"I said do you want decaf?"

"De…caf?" she repeated.

"Oddish Oddish?" the pokemon choursed.

"I'll get you decaf, kids your age can't handle that much caffine."

"Decaf doesn't have caffine?"

"Nope"

"Uh no really its ok I can handle a lot of caffine I don't get hyper active really"

"Well if you say so" the woman sighed placing her order. She gave Monica a small white cup with hot coffee swirled inside. The temperature instantly warmed her hands. She paid for the drink and left the shop. Monica sat down at a small table outside, her pokemon hopped up and sat next to her coffee. She sipped her warm beverage soothingly while her two Oddish continued to yawn.

"You two look real tired, take a rest" she smiled, returning the grass type pokemon into their capsules.

She sat peacefully and continued to drink her hot coffee in the cold, morning fog.

Tracey and Leon walked into the gym and noticed a teenager with spiky brown hair and slanted shut eyes. He wore dark brown pants, an orange shirt, and a green vest.

"Which one of you is battling first?"

"Oh I'm uh not here to battle so um uh I guess I'll be watching in the stands or something well um goodbye! Oh and uh good luck Tracey!" he stuttered and hopped up the stairs and looked down over the railing.

"Awkward kid"

"He gets that a lot. Who are you by the way?"

"I am Brock, owner of the Pewter City Gym. I specialize in Rock type pokemon."

"Rock type? Hmm" she tapped on her chin in deep thought.

"Tracey for god sakes use Squirtle and Lapras! They're water type pokemon!" Leon advised from up above.

"Your point is?"

"Water is weak against rock!"

"No more interruptions ginger! This is Tracey's battle!"

"Uh…right…anyway, Squirtle I choose you!"

She flung the ball in midair as the tiny turtle pokemon was released from the capsule and ready to fight

"Squirtle Squirtle!"

"Clever choice, Geodude let's go!"

Brock threw his pokeball as a floating rock with long muscular arms appeared from the light.

"Geodude Geo!"

"A Geodude?"

Tracey identified the pokemon.

"Since I assume this is your first gym battle I'll let you make the first move"

"Thanks Brock! Squirtle Water Gun go!"

The pokemon leapt high into the air and unleashed his attack. Geodude folded his arms and tried to defend itself. The blast of water pushed the pokemon back a few feet.

"That's some defense!" Leon observed.

"Geodude use rock throw!"

The pokemon threw large, circular boulders and hit Squirtle right on target. The pokemon had trouble dodging the attacks.

"Geodude's got a great aim. Wait a minute…"

Tracey remembered Monica disappearing into the incredibly dense fog. She could visualize Lapras splashing happily in the pond as the mist surrounded him.

"Mist that's it! Squirtle return"

The pokemon turned around and frowned.

"Squirtle?"

"You did a great job pal, but I have an idea that involves Lapras. You'll get your chance though I promise", she smiled returning the pokemon.

"Lapras I choose you!"

Tracey flung the pokeball and released Lapras onto the battlefield. The pokemon looked around nervously and flinched at the sight of Geodude.

"Laap Laap!"

"Geodude, Rock Polish let's go!"

The pokemon flexed his arms and began to glow, absorbing power and strength.

"Lapras, you have a move called mist. I need you to use it this one time"

"Laap?" the pokemon turned around nervously.

"Please Lapras"

Geodude charged after the water type pokemon and rammed into it.

"Laaaaap!"

"Lapras!"

Meanwhile back at the coffee shop, Monica was twitching and pacing back and forth. She frantically rubbed her hands together, as the caffeine began to kick in. Suddenly two men wearing black uniforms and matching caps that were bent low on their heads sat down at the far end of the table and examined some files.

"Are you sure we should be out here like this in public? People can see us"

"It doesn't matter. We have the case files for the boss"

The man opened it up and scanned all the papers.

"So it's true, Mew does have a clone after all"

"Mew? You don't mean the legendary pokemon Mew" Monica interrupted, hovering over the two men. She looked down at their uniforms and gasped. The two grunts leapt out of their seats.

"Hey you're those crooks on T.V.! You steal pokemon and are looking up all that classified stuff on that mysterious island!"

"Team Rocket is a much easier way to put it" one member smirked as he and the other man pulled out a pokeball.

"Better not get any closer missy"

"I'll put you jerks under arrest! Go Oddish!"

Monica released her two grass type pokemon as the men sent out theirs, not bothering to call out their names.

Monica pulled out her deluxe, pink dex and identified Team Rocket's pokemon, Paras and Ekans. The 13 year old sweatdropped at the sight of the bug type pokemon.

"Ha! You're at a disadvantage!"

"I don't care, we're not giving up!"

"Oddish Oddish!" the pokemon chorused kicking their feet into the air.

"Use tackle, quick!"

The two pokemon scurried over and rammed into Paras and Ekans, doing little damage.

"Paras attack"

"You too Ekans!"

Monica paused and eyed the two men curiously.

"You didn't even call out a move"

The snake like pokemon wrapped around the red bow tied Oddish and began strangling it while Paras smacked its claw against the yellow bow tied Oddish. Both pokemon instantly fainted from the poisonous effects.

"No! That wasn't fair! Jerks!"

"Get the pokemon quick!" the grunt commanded.

"Dan, they're too weak, what good are they?"  
"It doesn't matter scram!"

The grunt pulled out a large, white sack and scooped up the two poisoned Oddish. Making a quick escape along with his companion and their pokemon.

"No! Get back!"

Monica chased after them down the strip of the city until Paras turned around and used Acid. The strawberry haired girl slipped and fell over as the men got away with her pokemon. Tears slid down her face as she opened her eyes halfway and watched Team Rocket escape with her only pokemon.

Back at the gym Geodude was pounding Lapras. The water pokemon cried out in pain as Geodude continued to beat it.

"Please Lapras I need you to use mist please!"

Lapras was still too scared to fight back, letting the rock type hit him.

"What's Tracey doing?! Lapras is too young for this! It may have an advantage but there's just no use!"

"Laap! Laap! Laap!"

"Give up yet trainer?" Brock asked sternly, "Lapras is too weak, absolutely no match against my well trained Geodude"

"Lapras please fight! Come on, you have to stick up for yourself, you have to fight back!"

The water pokemon ignored orders and continued getting beat. As the baby pokemon winced in pain, he had sudden flashbacks of his first encounter with Tracey, how she really counted on and believed in him, how his two friends Squirtle and Pidgey cheered him on when he used a move for the first time" Lapras rolled over and let out an ear-ringing cry of frustration.

"LAAAAAAAAP!"

The pokemon focused his thoughts and concentrated his hardest as mist suddenly appeared around him and fogged up the entire gym battle.

"Yeah! You did it Lapras!"

"Laap!"

"I get. All that fog this morning must have inspired Tracey to use that attack. With the battlefield making it hard to see Lapras has an even higher advantage with Geodude's lack of focus and defense."

"Lapras use water gun!"

"Geodude rock throw!"

The pokemon flung rocks in random directions as the stream of water hit him right on target. He stood back up and flexed his arms some more.

"You almost had it!"

"Rollout!"

The pokemon tucked inside a ball and flung itself toward Lapras.

"Geeeooooo!'

"Use water gun and aim steadily!"

Lapras concentrated hard and hit the pokemon with a blast of water, unfortunately Geodude's rollout cut through and hit Lapras across the head. The pokemon instantly fainted as Tracey winced and quickly grabbed her pokeball.

"Lapras return"

"Wow, I thought Lapras would've had a chance!"

"Your turn Pidgey!"

The bird cooed and soared high into the air and above the mist.

"Geodude aim your Rock throw up into the air!" Brock pointed as his pokemon picked up more rocks and flung them up high. Pidgey dodged around the mist and flew back down.

"Use peck!"

The pokemon's beak lit up as it smacked Geodude down across the surface. The rock type pokemon fainted as Brock returned it.

"Alright Pidgey!"

The bird cooed and softened its feathers.

"Your turn Onix!"

Brock sent out a massive rock serpent that roared at the top of its lungs. Pidgey, Tracey, and Leon all sweatdropped with horrified looks.

"Wh'what p'pokemon is that?!" Tracey questioned identifying the Onix.

"Pidgey use peck!" she gulped.

The bird glided across the surface and smacked hard into Onix. Pidgey slid down off of the rock serpent when a large bump suddenly grew on its head. The mist suddenly cleared the stadium as Tracey gasped.

"Oh man you're in real trouble Tracey!"

"Onix use Rage!"

"Pidgey dodge it and use Gust!"

The bird flew up toward Onix and flapped its wings, creating a small, funnel of wind.

"Gust, a pretty simple yet weak move for tiny bird pokemon like Pidgey" the gym leader pointed out.

Pidgey flew back down on the platform and panted heavily. The pokemon looked back up at Onix, and collapsed in distress.

"Well done Pidgey" Tracey complimented returning her pokemon.

"But I saved best for last, Go Squirtle!"

Tracey unleashed her last pokemon onto the battlefield. The water pokemon glanced up at Onix and quickly shrank back into its shell.

"Squirtle now's not the time!"

"Onix Rock Silde!"

The pokemon roared and summoned rocks all tumbling down on Squirtle.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon winced from inside its shell as it tried its best to maneuver around the boulders.

"Use water gun!"

Squirtle unleashed a stream of water from inside his shell and hit the pokemon right on target. Onix shook the water off and began to grow weak.

"Use Rock Slide once more!"

"Aim your water gun at the ground and launch toward Onix!"

Squirtle spewed water from his back hole and took off into the air. He crawled out from his shell and made a perfect lading on Onix's head.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon puffed his chest out and took a slight bow. He heard a loud growl coming from the angry Onix, as Squirtle dove back inside his shell and tumbled down the pokemon's back.

"Squirt! Squirtle Squirtle Squirt!"

"Onix get that Squirtle off your back!"

Onix lifted up his tail and tried to jab the water type pokemon.

"Get out of your shell and dodge it!"

Squirtle crawled out and bounced around Onix's back, angering it even more. The rock type pokemon let out a roar and flung Squirtle off.

"Squirtle no!"

As he sailed across the battlefield Squirtle inhaled, puffed his chest out, and unleashed large blue bubbles that hit the foe's Onix. The pokemon collapsed with one final breath and fainted.

"Yeah we did it!" Tracey cheered as Squirtle rushed into her arms.

"Nice one Squirtle that was Bubble!" Leon applauded and rushed down the stairs.

"Well trainer you proved yourself quite powerful after all. Take this boulder badge, and good luck on your journey" Brock bowed and handed Tracey her prize. She twirled around and did a neat pose as she showed off her new badge.

"Alright we just earned a boulder badge!"

"Squirtle Squirt!"

Leon, Tracey, and Squirtle exited the gym, the trainer and pokemon couldn't stop admiring their first badge.

"Wow wow wow! I can't believe we won! Can't you Squirtle?! Wow this is just too good!"

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" the pokemon squealed.

"Don't forget your pokemon had an advantage"

"I know, which means we gotta train extra hard for the next gym! What kind of pokemon does the gym leader specialize in?"

"Let's see, that would be Misty in Cerulean City"

"Cerulean? That's blue right? And blue is the same color as water! So that must mean Misty is a water type gym leader!"

"Whoa there don't jump to conclusions"

"Hey…where's Monica?"

"Monica…AH! We must've ditched her!" Leon gasped as the two stopped in their tracks.

"We couldn't have ditched her, she would've met us back at the gym"

"Then where could she be?!"

"Chansey?"

The two looked down and noticed a Chansey looking up at them with a slight frown.

"Hey it's the Chansey from Nurse Joy's!" Leon pointed out.

Squirtle hopped down from Tracey's shoulders and began communicating with the pokemon, After a moment of talking, Chansey grabbed Leon's hand and nudged him forward. Squirtle grabbed Tracey's pink sweatpants and did the same. Both had worried and frustrated expressions.

"What is it you two?"

"Something's not right. Monica must be in trouble, probably hurt or something!" Leon pointed out.

The four took off across the street and down toward the pokemon center.

Once they arrived, Nurse Joy guided them into a room with Monica laying in a white bed. Her face looked sickly green and her eyes were half open.

"Monica!" Tracey and Leon chorused and they ran to her side.

Squirtle hopped up on the bed and stood beside her, Chansey gently held onto her shoulder.

"Monica what happened to you?!"

Leon scrunched his face up.

"Yeah you look so sick, and gross"

"Hey this is serious business, ginger!" Tracey pouted as she and Squirtle made a fist.

"Squirtle!"

"Right right I'm sorry!"

"I..was attacked by Team Rocket…they got a hold of case files on Mew, and were planning something big, I tried to stop them"

"Hold on, did you just say Mew?! The legendary Mew?!"

"Leon who's Mew?"

"I'll explain later"

"I tried to stop them…but they…but they took my two Oddish! My only pokemon are gone!" she cried covering her face. Squirtle grew misty eyed and patted her shoulder along with Chansey.

"They took Oddish? Wait hold it, are you talking about those nasty crooks on T.V.? That were looking up information about classified pokemon?"

"Yeah, and apparently they steal pokemon too"  
"Tracey what are you talking about?"

"Squirtle Squirtle?"

"I'll explain later" she replied turning toward the 13 year old, "Don't worry Monica, we'll find your pokemon in time and stop Team Rocket for good"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm almost positive we'll run into them in Cerulean City" Leon added.

Monica stared blankly at them.

"When their Paras attacked me…it reminded me of…when…"

She covered her face back up as Squirtle pulled her in to a hug and began crying.

"Monica we're so sorry"

"No don't be…"

She quickly uncovered her face and held Squirtle.

"Even though my journey isn't off to a great start, I know it'll only get better. Any pokemon adventure is more thrilling than staying inside all day, and I have you all to thank for that"

"Well we're happy to help" Leon winked.

"And we'll get your Oddish back one way or another!"


End file.
